Demyx's New Year
by ilovecats86
Summary: It's the eve of Demyx's year, and he's understandably excited and eager to celebrate.


_AN: Oookay, I'm still on time in my time zone. 11:30 PM, still have half an hour before this isn't New Year or Kiba's birthday. Even though this takes place New Year's EVE … that's fiiiiiiiiiiiiiine. Anyway, this was going to be up earlier, but I was whisked away to my aunt and uncle's. I started writing, as in WRITING, around 10, and went from 500 words to about 2300 words. Congratulate me. Happy birthday, Kiba, Happy New Years to those celebrating it now, and good Year of the Demyx!!!_

_______________________________________________________________________________________

Zexion glanced up from his reading briefly, trying to identify the loud noises from the hall. No, not the hall, the next floor up. Groaning, he buried further into his book.

Honestly – how loudly would Demyx be celebrating?

--0--

"Whooo!! Year two-thousand and NIIIINE! Paaaar-TEH!!" The exuberant blonde continued to parade through the Castle, randomly breaking into song. It was New Year's Eve, and at midnight tonight, it was the start of HIS year. Yes, Demyx was quite, QUITE happy.

"Shout, shout, let it all out! These are the things I can do without. C'mon, I'm talking to you …" he switched to a new set of lyrics. "I wanna live agaaaaiin, I wanna start everything over again!"

Axel dully looked up at Demyx and sighed. It was always easy to know when Demyx was in a good mood, because he would break into song and switch before finishing the song. They also tended to be faster with beat and rhythm. Now if he was DEPRESSED, or down for any reason, he'd sing quietly to himself a sob-song and would always finish the song.

Axel felt himself snapped out of this reverie when Demyx slung an arm excitedly around his neck, grinning fit to burst. His lips stretched tiredly in a half-hearted grin. Okay, so the year of Dancing Flames had come to an end. It had been fun, though, right? Besides, Demyx had put up with a lot from the other Organization members for a while since he didn't like to fight; he deserved it to be his year already.

"Hey, Axel, Axel! Ya wanna come to the party?!" Demyx's eyes absolutely _glittered_ with excitement.

Axel sighed, and sarcastically droned, "No, Demyx, for the first year since we started these back in 2001, I am not going to the New Year's party, where there will be free food, alcohol, and Roxas, not to mention music and dancing. Of course I'm going, idiot." He punctuated this last statement with a light punch to the blonde's arm. Demyx _beamed_, and Axel almost wanted to take it back with how sickeningly _happy_ it was.

All at once, the Melodious Nocturne began to giggle helplessly. Cocking his head curiously, Axel watched as the blonde composed himself to struggle out, "Remember last year at the party?"

Axel groaned. He should have known this would come up. Of course in retrospect, it seemed quite obvious, but Axel hadn't been in the mood to think everything out as he was doing it. So maybe drinking a gallon of vodka and going out onto the dance floor hadn't been thought out enough, that didn't mean that even now the fact he lived up to his name of "Flurry of Dancing Flames" should still be referenced.

Not wanting this to blossom further in conversation, Axel brushed him off with, "Why don't you run and do something? Like, I dunno … have a _parade_," he asked almost condescendingly.

Demyx brightened. A _lot_. Axel vaguely had enough time to internally regret with all his being the suggestion, but the deed was already done.

"Thanks-Axel-I-will-gotta-go-bye!!"

The redhead watched with detached fear as Demyx darted down the hall. "… I think I've done something very, very wrong."

--0--

Racing through the halls, Demyx only looked over his shoulder and called an apology when he accidentally scattered a tower of reports the gunslinger had been taking to The Superior. He ignored the colorful cursing from the black-and-silver haired man, grabbing the frame of his doorway to launch himself into his room without losing momentum. Springing past the clear aquarium tanks in his room, some of which made up the walls, he landed in front of his closet. Opening it, he quickly searched and found his stash of instruments. The snare drum, bass drum, two trumpets, a flute, three clarinets, and a trombone littered the floor. Demyx surveyed the collection a bit critically, shrugged, and decided it would have to do.

The blonde called his sitar, smiling fondly at it and stroking the body lovingly. His eyes sharpened, turning to a determined spark, and begins to play the special melody for summoning the water clones. He grinned as the watery versions of himself flowed from the tanks, shaping themselves into gently undulating forms of himself. He refined them more, stabilizing them to human capabilities. The water clones, operating from Demyx's will already, knew what he wanted, and each selected an instrument. The blonde grinned deviously, his watery-projections following the sentiments.

A bit of fun was in store for the small flock of Demyx.

--0--

Xigbar grumbled darkly, almost finished collecting the reports again. His single golden, hawk-like eye was narrowed trying to read one of the loose papers, and he huffed as his long ponytail slipped over his shoulder to obscure the paper. Flipping it back, he paused as he heard the start of … a noise.

A LOUD noise.

A noise that sounded like … Demyx.

Xigbar's eye widened in a kind of fear before it slit to the barest glimmer of flashing gold. "Aw HELL NO, mini man, not this time …" He snatched the rest of the papers, set them down in a neat stack, and turned to confront Demyx …

… Only to find he wasn't only dealing with Demyx, but with _ten_ of them. The higher ranking Nobody paled, and hopelessly attempted to halt the horde, to no avail. He began to lose his nerve as he saw them coming closer, and the noise increased.

Demyx had started a marching band.

"… The Superior isn't going to like how late these are," he whispered to himself as he saw his newly organized reports scattered again. Xigbar twitched a little, and hissed, "It may be his year, but it's MY _millennium_." He made vows to correct the standings as he once again collected and sorted the goddamn papers.

--0--

By three, everyone in the castle had been thoroughly aggravated with Demyx's parade. Larxene was sharpening knives, and threatening with how electricity was conducted by water, while Xigbar was cleaning his guns, and Vexen seemed to be plotting ways to freeze Demyx's water so that it obeyed _him_ rather than their creator. It wasn't until Sảix seized control of the clones, making them twitch violently and unable to function properly, forcing Demyx to, albeit reluctantly, stop and listen to what his elder had to say. He already knew it would not quite be what he wanted to hear, but the rest of the Organization was showing a rare reverence of the Lunar Diviner.

"Demyx," he began in a dangerously soft and silky voice. "Maybe you should find a _different_ game." Demyx realized that the tone was not quite as dangerous as he had thought of it, but could easily be provoked to be so if he pursued his marching band. Meekly, he nodded, biting back the argument of it being the first day of his year. Sảix nodded, turning on his heel and leaving.

Demyx delicately lowered himself onto the couch next to Luxord, one who was always unusually patient with him. He had a slightly wicked sense of humor often, but he apparently had a soft spot for the flighty musician. Playfully draping an arm over the older man's shoulders, asking, "Luuuxxyy?" and in faux-flirtation, running his fingers around his back and shoulders.

The platinum-blond male raised a slender eyebrow, looking into Demyx's aquamarine eyes with sky blue ones. Demyx nuzzled into his goatee, making the Brit sigh. "Yes, luv? What do you want, ducky?"

Demyx giggled at his friend's dialect. Part of Luxord's charm was how he called all of his friends and comrades what others would call terms reserved for couples. "I'm booooored."

Luxord smirked a bit, suggesting, "Well then, dearie, why don't you get yore sweetheart and a few othe' friends down to the pool? You won't leave me, yore swimmin' mate out, right?"

Demyx pouted slightly at this, and with a slight whine told him, "Axel is _not_ my boyfriend! … Buuut …" His face brightened, and continued to light up. He grabbed Luxord into a large hug, proclaiming, "Thank you Luxy, I knew I could count on you!"

Luxord smirked as he watched Demyx bolt through the halls once more to his room before heaving himself off the couch to get ready for the pool himself.

--0--

Half an hour later found the Organization spread around the pool. Luxord and Demyx were currently taking a break and laughing together after having done a tight race. Roxas swore that Demyx had beaten him, but Xigbar remained convinced that Luxord had touched the wall first. Vexen was currently muttering about insubordination even as he got yet another drink – this one non-alcoholic – for Larxene, who lay stretched out on a lawn chair working on her tan, smirking at the ice-wielder. Xaldin watched with detached interest on another lawn chair, ignoring how Repliku, Vexen's little experiment, was currently playing with his hair. Axel lazily let a leg dangle in the water, watching Demyx, while Lexaeus and Zexion lounged in the Jacuzzi. Marluxia for the most part lay near the floral decorations, occasionally making them grow more over him for shade. Xemnas and Sảix were nowhere to be found.

The music played, and the Organization alternatively swam and sunbathed, even had a dance competition for a brief period. Demyx had done a very nice job, as had Xaldin surprisingly, but Axel had in the end won by a vast margin. After a few hours, Zexion had turned a few head when he lightly challenged Demyx to a free style contest, the stakes, upon Luxord's insistence, being that the loser took over kitchen duty for a week. Shouts of approval rang out at this – both Zexion and Demyx were of the better chefs in the Organization, and no one especially liked getting up so early to do breakfast. As they slipped soundlessly into the pool, both already cutting through the water, Axel took his opportunity to slip away unnoticed. He was back before the two had noticed he had disappeared, though Luxord gave him a knowing look, to which Axel mouthed, 'It's set.' Luxord nodded.

Zexion was smirking slightly, evidently having just won the race. The fact that Xigbar had called Demyx's name just a little short of the wall had distracted him, therefore making him look up, and Zexion had raced in to finish. Demyx argued that if Xigbar hadn't called him, he would have won, while Zexion lightly explained that even if that was the case, it was the end result that mattered. When Demyx whirled on Luxord and asked about it, since he was the Master of Time, Luxord had squirmed slightly and said that he didn't know. Demyx whined, saying it was going to be _his_ year and he'd have to cook first thing. Marluxia took pity on him and became his scapegoat, agreeing to do the meals instead. Demyx huffed, but was quickly mollified when Xaldin's voice rang out that the barbeque was done. Companionable chattering ran throughout the people, and even the Superior and Sảix had joined them for the hotdogs, burgers, and ribs. Xaldin wasn't too much of a cook for breakfast, but if you gave him a barbeque he was one of the best.

Xigbar joked with Xaldin as they marveled how even in winter it didn't really get very cold at night. The others joined in the conversation, determining that since the world did not, apparently, exist, it did not need to follow any logical weather pattern. They had just been lucky enough to get a summer-like night. The music continued to drift sleepily through the warm night air, a slow dance starting up. After poking and prodding and even a little bribery, Roxas and Repliku rolled their eyes before giving in. Roxas turned to the silver-haired boy with exaggerated elegancy, bowed slightly as he offered his arm, and asked politely, "May I have this dance?" Repliku played along, sarcastically flipping his hair over his shoulder girlishly, batting his eyelashes comically before taking Roxas's arm. There were coos in the audience as they danced, rolling their eyes the entire time.

When the song ended, Roxas bowed and Repliku curtsied, accompanied with, "You dance fairly well, for a two-left-footed ostrich." The crowd erupted into laughs as Roxas lightly punched Repliku's arm for the comment.

Demyx glanced at Luxord to see if he wanted a rematch, but saw him locked deep in conversation with Vexen, so let his eyes sweep over the rest of the crowd. Zexion had taken to nestling into Lexaeus's lap discreetly in the corner, apparently not in the mood for another swim. Roxas and Repliku were joking again, each taking turns in insulting the other's dancing and other topics. Xigbar looked bored, so the swimmer strutted up and challenged. Xigbar shook his head in disbelief, murmuring, "How do you not get sick of the water after so much swimming?" before jumping in. Luxord saw this, glanced meaningfully at Axel, and also slipped into the pool. Xigbar and Demyx didn't really end up starting the competition, but locked in a comfortable conversation in the now-heated pool. Larxene had since joined Marluxia, where they talked and lay.

Suddenly a welcoming crack split the air, and everyone, from Zexion in Lexaeus's lap and Larxene with Marluxia by the buffet table, to the party in the pool and the rest on the bench, looked up to see the sky lighting up. It had struck midnight, and Axel had made fireworks for the occasion. Demyx grinned as red and blue cast down on them, sparklers crackling and dazzling the sky. Axel had even done some shape ones this year. Demyx smiled warmly as, in red and blue letters with bright, glitter-sparks richly surrounding spelled out "HAPPY NEW YEARS, DEMYX"

--0--

Demyx cuddled into Axel, tired, content, and warm. "Thanks, Axel."

The redhead looked down at the dirty-blond haired boy leaning against his chest. "…For what?"

Demyx snuggled a little deeper and murmured, "For making my year start off _right_."

He grinned. "Don't mention it."


End file.
